List of StarCraft terminology
As StarCraft pertains to the internet gaming subculture, gamers and patrons use some unique words to describe things, situations, and events. Often it is used to shorten and acronyme words so that a message can be delivered more easily and rapidly. This list includes terms unique to StarCraft utilized by its gamers and excludes common internet slang (such as noob, lol, ownage, etc.) # *''X''v''X'' / ''X''vs''X'' - (X'' = player number on team. E.g, [''X = 3, 3v3]) *''X'''s - X''v''X A *'ac' - Allied chat *'ac on' - Ally Chat your teamate(s) *'apm' - Actions per minute *'arb' - Arbiter *'arc' - Archon *'av' - Allied victory B *'bat' - Firebat *'bay' - Enginering Bay *'bc' - Battlecruiser *'BGH' - Big Game Hunters *'bnet' - Battle.net *'bnetx' - B.net:X, the 'private' PGTour server *'bo' - Build order *'bs' - Backstab *'bser' - Backstabber *'bw' - Brood War C *'cc' - Command Center *'Cannon Whore' - Used to refer to a player who masses large amounts of static defense, particularily Photon Cannons *'car' - Carrier *'ceptor' - Interceptor *'choke' - the entrance to ones base *'chon' - Archon *'compstomp' - A game name to describe a situation where the human players outnumber and are against the computer player(s) for easy wins *'cr' - Cannon Rush *'crackling' - Zergling with both spawning pool upgrades D *'D' - Defense *'da' - Dark Archon *'def' - Defense / Defiler *'depot' - Supply Depot *'dra' - Hydralisk *'drop' - The act of a Shuttle, Dropship, or Oveloard unloading units inside an opponents base, mainly to get one's mins. *'dt' - Dark Templar E *'east' - USEast *'eco' - Economy *'expo' - Expansion F *'fact' - Factory *'fast/fastest' - Fastest Map Possible *'fbat' - Firebat *'fmp' - Fastest Map Possible G *'gas' - Vespene Gas *'gate' - Gateway *'GG' - A term meaning "Good Game" it usually means surrender in StarCraft tournaments. *'goon' - Dragoon *'gosu' - Superior StarCraft player. *'guards' - Gaurdians H *'hasu' - StarCraft player of below-average skill. *'hatch' - Hatchery *'hydra' - Hydralisk L *'ling' - Zergling *'lot' - Zealot *'lurk' - Lurker *'LT' - Lost Temple M *'M&M' - A combination of Medics and Marines *'main' - Starting Nexus, Hatchery, or Command Center *'mc' - Mind Control *'macro' - Macromanagement *'micro' - Micromanagement *'mins' - Minerals *'muta' - Mutalisk N *'natural' - Closest expansion to a player's main *'nr''X' - No Rush 'X''' Minutes (X can be mm max) *'nuke' - A nuclear missile / Nuclear strike O *'obs' - Observer. Can refer to the actual unit (can be extended to include any detector) or a player observer who spectates on a game without participating. *'ore' - Minerals *'ovie' - Overlord *'oj' - Orange (color) P *'pool' - Spawning Pool *'port' - Starport *'PvP' - Commonly used in internet gaming to refer to a 'Player vs. Player' situation. More commonly used in StarCraft to refer to a Protoss vs. Protoss game R *'ran' - Terran *'rax' - Barracks *'rine' - Marine *'rine whore' - someone who masses only marines *'rm'/'re' - Remake *'robo' - Robotics Facility S *'Sair' - Corsair *'sc' - StarCraft *'scd' - Starcraft Dream *'sd' - Supply Depot *'sink' - To morph a Creep Colony into a Sunken Colony *'speedling' - Zerglings with speed upgraded *'speedlot' - Zealots with speed upgraded *'sunk' - A Sunken Colony *'sunk up' - Get a lot of sunkens T *'t' - Terran / "top" in a shared base map (Such as Zero Clutter) *'toss' - Protoss *'TvB' - Top v/s Bottom, a gametype. U *'ultra' - Ultralisk *'UMS' - Use Map Setting V *'vanilla' - Original Starcraft *'vessel' - Science Vessel *'vgt' - Vile Gaming Tour *'vis' - Vision, mostly referring to Allied W *'west' - USWest Z *'zlot / zeal' - Zealot External Links *Slang Category:Gameplay